ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Joe Everyman
Joe Everyman is a e-wrestler currently in the Xtreme Hardcore Federation. Personal Information/Early Years Joe Everyman was born on April 22, 1984 in Washington D.C., where he was the younger of 3 children. He has two other brothers, James (24) and Russell (29). He would originally get into wrestling when watching the older World Wrestling Federation. He watched an old episode of Raw is War back in 1994. He saw wrestlers like Stone Cold Steve Austin, Hulk Hogan, Shawn Michaels, Bret Hart and The Rock. He would get attached to Shawn Michaels, who was his favorite at the time. Later on, why still in high school, Joe Everyman would compete on the school's wrestling team. Getting few wins in the year of 1996. He was thinking of quitting, until he watched the 1996 Olympic Games. He watched the wrestling part, and saw Kurt Angle. He saw what he did, and after Kurt won the gild medal, Joe was energized again to wrestle. He would be completely undefeated his sophmore year, and go on to take second at state. During his junior year, we would go to state, but only get 6th in state. And on his final year, he would go onto win first place in state competition. At the young age of 18, we would then go into professinal wrestling. In the winter of 2002, he would start training to become a professinal wrestler. He went into Shawn Michaels' wrestling school, and almost beat the host himself. Joe would continue to train until he made his break in the Ohio Valley Wrestling promotion. Starting His Career Soon after he started in OVW, he would meet Chris Kahne, another up and coming young wrestler. At the young age of 19, Joe Everyman and Chris Kahne would win OVW's tag team championships. After they had lost them, Chris quit OVW to move onto another wrestling promotion. Joe, now a single's wrestler, would go on to win the Ohio Valley Wrestling heavyweight championship twice before leaving OVW for good. He went onto the World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment's shows. He went to a few house shows, and came out of them 5 and 3. He would then finally get his shot at a television slot. He went onto WWE's Velocity in 2003. He would face Matt Hardy. Matt hardy made short work of the young wrestler. Joe was then released from his developmental contract after refusing to go back to OVW. Joe would train on his own in several other indy promotions, before finally being signed by the Xtreme Hardcore Federation in late 2005. Xtreme Hardcore Federation, 2006 Joe Everyman's break had finally come. On his first show, the last Friday night Gastro of April 2006, Joe would get first taste of defeat in a long time. Joe would go to face Mike Black and Chris McGinnis in a Triple Threat, where he would get pinned by Mike Black. Joe's second match in the XHF would also come as a defeat. Teaming again with now long time friend Chris Kahne, newly signed to the XHF too, would face a team called Urban Canada, facing members D-Red and Brain Benson. Joe, now wanting to see if he can possibly win a championship, would challenge the current European Champion, Deathtrain. Because Deathtrain had better things to do, he put Joe in a handicap match aganist two of his men, Wolfman and Demonseed. Joe was angry at Deathtrain, but another man in the hunt for XHF gold came to Joe rescue. That man was Johnny Vendetta. They would go onto defeat Deathtrain's men, with Joe hitting his signature Twist of Fate on Demonseed. Joe's next few matches would be rough. He would face Deathtrain for the European Championship, only to lose to him. Johnny Vendetta would come back a few weeks later and actually win the European belt from Deathtrain. Afterwards, Joe would face The Apocalypse again, this time with two other partners. Scotty "Wonderboy" Callaway, another friend of his, and Mark Amicus, a close friend of Chris Kahne's. They would lose this elimanation style match. Joe and Chris would then try to win the XHF Tag Team Championships later that month. Joe and Chris would team up another young superstar, Matt Tucker. They would defeat The Pitbulls, a three man team also going for tag team gold, in a Hardcore Six Man Tag Team Match. Joe and Chris would then face The Pitbulls again the next week, only to lose, and then go for a number one contendership match aganist then, to lose that too. Joe would then put his tag titles hopes on the line for a short while and challenge Congo The Destroyer for the X*Crown championship. Joe would lose in this hard fought contest. Joe Everyman's next two matches would also be loses, but aganist two huge names. Joe would face AJ Pheonix and Snake, for the US Championship. Joe then finally got his break. On a pre-show for one of the many XHF PPVs, Joe would win a number one contendership for the XHF Pheonix Championship. And the looming pay per view, Joe Everyman's dreams came alive. Joe would finally win an XHF Championship. He won the Pheonix Championship from Genesis. Joe would then go for the Tag Team championships again, now teaming with Jason Willis. They would win that chance, but Joe would be ambushed by Matt Hicks, but Jason and Matt would not win the tag team gold. Joe then finally would defead his Pheonix Championship against Kaos. Joe would retain. Joe's next four matches would all be loses though. He would lose in a Hell in a Cell match aganist Kaos. The next week Joe would face Kaos again, defending the championship. Joe would then lose the title. Joe next two matches afterwards would be loses. He would face Reckless Jack and then Snake, once again for the US Title. Joe Everyman would then join the wrestling faction, NWS. Joe then had a rivalary with Mark Evil. Joe would go four and zero aganist Mark Evil, in matches like a steel cage and a Can O' Carnage match. Joe then finally brought his long time girlfriend into the XHF too. Her name is Maria Willams. They would date for a while, until she made an apperence at an XHF show. She was at ring side as Joe lost again to Lestat, another strange man like Mark Evil. Joe would then capture his old championship again. He faced Dark Phophet for the XHF Pheonix Championship, and won. He would then mix it up with now returning CK Owens. Joe would lose their first match. Joe then also lost aganist Rob Arnold, a man in the British Brotherhood, a faction fueding with NWS. Joe would then tag up with Mark Evil to take on CK Owens and Chris Mercury, defeating them both. Everyman then teamed with XHF legend James Mueller, only to lose in a handicap match aganist CK Owens. But, at the next XHF pay per view, Xtreme X-Mas, Joe Everyman would defend the XHF Phoenix Championship aganist CK Owens, and win. And just before the year would end, Joe would be challenged for his Phoenix Championship by an old rival, Deathtrain. On the final Gastro, Joe would go one on one aganist Deathtrain...to defeat his long time rival. Xtreme Hardcore Federation, 2007 After a shot week off, Joe Everyman was put back into action. He teamed with long time friend, Chris Kahne, to face Mark Goode. During the match, Mark Evil hit a Hell Spike on Joe, making it so Mark Goode could pin Chris Kahne. With this match behind him, Joe moved onto the final battle between NWS and The British Brotherhood, a 5 on 5 Elimination Tag Team Match at Extraction. No Warning Shot, with the help of Joe Everyman, who hit a Twist of Fate on both Spike Kane and Dave Holland, would win this match with two remaining members. Joe was overjoyed by this win, but he would soon fall from his place. His next match was defending the XHF Phoenix Championship aganist Mark Goode. Goode, with help from Mark Evil, would defeat Joe for the title in a TLC match. The next week, Joe would get a revenge match aganist Mark Goode, but he would lose that too. Joe's next match would be in the annual XHF Rumble. Joe entered 18th, and after interference from Chris Kahne, he would be eliminated by Kuroi. Joe would then face JFK in two straight matches, losing both. Joe then entered himself in a Number One Contendership Battle Royal for the XHF Tag Team Championships. He would not come out victorious. Then, two weeks later, came the XHF's biggest event of the year, Night of Champions VI. Joe would enter himself in a 15 Minute Timed Battle Royal for the XHF Hardcore Championship. Joe would pin Mark Evil for the title, and hold it for 12 seconds before being pinned just before there was 2 minutes left. After this, Joe would move back to tag team wrestling. Joe teamed up with friend Scotty Callaway and face Mark Evil & Mark Goode and Dru Diamond and Joanie Lee. Even though Joe and Scotty would lose this match, they still earned a shot aganist the XHF Tag Team Champions, Dirty Deal. They would lose this match. Then, Joe entered himself in the End of Days tournament. As the pay per view started, the current XHF Hardcore Champion, Joanie Lee, came out and issued an open challenge to anyone in the back who was willing to face her for the title. Joe Everyman came out and made short work of Joanie, finally winning the XHF Hardcore Championship. Later on in the night, Joe would lose to Curtis Kanyon in the first round of the EoD Tournament. Joe would have to defend the Hardcore title the next week aganist the monster, Rancor. Joe would easily win this match. But, the next week Joe would be forced to tag up with Mr. X to face Venom and Rancor. Although Everyman was able to hit a Twist of Fate on Venom, Mr. X and Joe would lose the match. The next week, Joe lost the XHF Hardcore Championship to Rancor. Joe would then take a few weeks off, and disappear from the XHF. Vortex Xtreme Wrestling, 2007 Soon after leaving the XHF, Joe would go to another company, the Vortex Xtreme Wrestling, or VXW. Many other XHF stars were also in VXW, which hooked Joe onto staying with it. Sadly, Joe would lose his first match, a Number One Contender's Battle Royal for the VXW World Heavyweight Championship. The next week, Joe would suffer his only lose to Mark Evil in a Six Man Tag Team Match with The Callaway Brother (Scotty and Rob) aganist Mark Evil and the Heavy Hitterz. Joe then set his sights on a VXW Championship, the VXW Xtreme Championship. Joe was in the first ever match with the title on the line, an Elimination Tables match versus Mark Evil, Celeste LeRue and Adam Senton, with Celeste LeRue winning it. Joe would then challenge for the Xtreme Championship the next week in a TLC match, but would be beaten by Celeste LeRue again. Without a win, Joe would be asked for a match by another wrestler, the VXW World Heavyweight Champion, Doc. It would be for the VXW title, Joe's first World Heavyweight Championship match ever. Joe would come up short, but Doc helped him up and shook his hand after the match. With this new found respect, Joe would once again challenge for the XHF Xtreme Championship, now held by Killer Kane. And, in a brand new "Xtreme Elevation" match, a match created by Joe, he would defeat Killer Kane and Mark Evil to win the VXW Xtreme Championship. Joe would defend the title a week later aganist Chaz Murphy, successfully defending it. The next week would be different however. Joe would once again team up with the Callaway Brother and face Pure Innovation, which had member Blake Fields. They would defeat Joe and the Callaways in a 3 on 2 Handicap match. The next week, Joe would face a man who was his idol, Spike Kane. After losing to Spike Kane, they too shook hands and celebrated together. However, one week later, the VXW closed down due to losing revenues. Xtreme Hardcore Federation, 2007 continued Joe Everyman would return to the XHF again after the VXW closed. With VXW Xtreme Championship in hand, Joe would team up with Chris Kahne and the Callaway Brothers and face John Michaels and Zero Tolerence in a 4 on 2 Handicap Match. Even though Joe's team would lose, John Michaels did not win what he wanted, the VXW Xtreme Championship. But, still hungry for XHF gold, Joe would challenge JFK again for the XHF European Championship, but fall short again. Joe would then leave with Maria Williams from the XHF again, just to rebound his wrestling career. New Championship Wrestling, 2007 Joe and Maria, asked by Spike Kane, would move to a newer federation, the New Championship Wrestling, or nCw. Joe would quickly be put into a match to test himself infront of a brand new crowd of wrestlers. Joe's first match would be aganist another up and coming wrestler, ShowTyme, and an old friend, The Ace. This match would end in a three way countout. But, the next week, Joe would face a man by the name of Leviathan. Joe would hit a Twist of Fate and Swanton Bomb, picking up his first win of the nCw. And then the next week, Joe would face his long time rival again, Mark Evil. This time was no different, with Joe hitting a Twist of Fate and getting the win. ---- Other Information *'Finishing moves/Signature moves' :*''Twist Of Fate'' :*''Swanton Bomb'' :*''Leviathan Spine Buster'' :*''SSD'' (Screwdriver) :*''Everyman Special'' (Tommy Dreamer's Tommyhawk) :*''EKO'' (Randy Orton's RKO) *'Theme Songs' :*''I Walk Alone by Saliva'' (XHF/CWF) :*''Ladies And Gentlemen by Saliva'' (XHF/VXW/WCF) :*''Survival of the Sickest by Saliva'' (nCw) *'Titles Held' XHF Phoenix Championship (Twice) XHF Hardcore Champion (Once) VXW Xtreme Champion (Current and Last) *'Managers' Maria Williams, worked as manager since November of 2006, engaged to Joe Everyman, wedding date near the end of July